alternative motive
by Scorpina
Summary: There's a new WWE Diva in the locker room, who's eyes are set on two of the biggest WWE superstars. Why is she after them? Is it lust? or hunger? Could the new diva be that of an immortal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The newbie

It was one of those conference calls McMahon had, he summoned the whole locker room of Raw and Smackdown into a single room. It was an important meeting, one no one was allow to miss. "People…settle please!" called aloud Vince.

The room settled down as he looked to everyone. "Alright, some of you are aware we have a new WWE wrestler…"

The room instantly filled with moans. "Not another!" Sighed Randy Orton.

"Damn McMahon what are you trying to do!" snapped back Chavo.

Vince ignored them and called the new person in. She was a stunning young lady, standing at 5'10. Her long blond hair and blue eyes glistened to every man in the room.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I would like to introduce you to Cindy"

Cindy's eyes looked about the room till she came across Kane and the Undertaker. Both were whispering to one another and cracking jokes.

"How come the married guys have to come to this huh?" Kane whispered to Taker.

"Hell if I know" Taker muttered back. They didn't know someone was listening in on them, and it brought a smile to their face. Cindy said a few words.

"Hi… I'm SO glad to meet everyone, if there is a gentlemen out there… who could maybe show me around?" she asked as her fingers twirled in her hair.

Hands instantly shot up.

"Whoa, down boys, down…. Taker. Can you show her around?" Vince called out.

Taker's eye snapped at McMahon. "What?" he asked.

"Thanks" McMahon grinned as he walked off; Cindy instantly went to Taker grinning a perfect smile.

"Hi… thank you for doing this" she said as she tried to charm the Undertaker.

Kane looked at her oddly. "Uh yeah… you don't need to bother hitting on him. He has a wife" Kane stated knowing that look all to well.

Cindy glared at him. "So?" she asked. Not caring at all that Taker was spoken for.

The Undertaker on the other hand knew there is more than on way to ditch a lady. "Kane, how about you and I got to the back and shoot down some beer like old times and have that contest?" Taker asked him giving him a 'follow along' look on his face.

Kane grinned. "I beat you the last time. I swear I shattered that window!" Kane smirked back.

"Oh? What contests do you do?" the young diva asked.

Her question caught the attention of Maria, the new announcer. "Oh… Cindy don't go with them… Please I beg of you. I did the last time. Taker and Kane belched right in my ear… it was horrible!" she warned.

Cindy however figured that. "I would like to see it" she said with a grin.

Taker and Kane stared at one another oddly. She WANTS to see them make total asses of themselves? She had this smooth grin over her face as Kane and Taker looked to one another.

How are they going to ditch her now?


	2. Chapter 2 More than meets the eye

Chapter 2- More than meets the eye.

The Undertaker did end up showing Cindy around, Kane tagged along much to her pleasure. Taker would talk seriously about one thing, as Kane would speak of a humorous story afterwards. Cindy hung on their every word. She began to try and warm up to the brothers of destruction, yet soon found that more difficult. "I was wondering why you boys would settle down. You're strapping young men," she asked of them.

Kane smirked. "Please don't tell me you're an obsessed fan. I have enough of those to deal with as does Taker" Kane begged.

Cindy smirked. "Well the difference between obsession and possession to me isn't that big…" she stopped in mid sentence when her eyes locked onto Triple H. He stared at her from down the hall through his thick sunglasses; he seemed to refuse to break eye contact with her.

"Tour's over. Find your own way around" Taker stated as he broke away from the new diva. He grabbed Kane's shirt and dragged him along to the locker room. Taker slammed the door shut when he turned to his in ring brother. "You get the feeling something strange about her?" he asked.

Kane nodded. "Hell yes. I mean, she wants us… like really, really wants us… she ain't sugar coating it either!"

Taker nodded in agreement. "We stay away from her. No matter what, we keep our distance"

Kane agreed with the term however it will be more difficult to do when McMahon revealed Cindy's role.

She was a traveling market guru that is her gimmick between Raw and Smackdown. Her first task happened to be Kane. She was trying to change Kane's character to make him more…. TV friendly as it were, yet on screen she just looked like she was only trying to get friendly with Kane. She would caress his chest and stroke his arms.

Remaining in Character Kane snapped back at her warning her. "A monster never chances his views, not matter the change on the outside" it was the single sentence that made the fans love Kane, despite the invasion of Smackdown Kane was popular with the WWE fans. The same went with the Undertaker. Cindy would try and get him to smile or wear something other than black. Taker kept silent as he glared down at her with rage and anger. Things weren't going well for Cindy, yet it was for her own good in the end.

Every few weeks the Raw and Smackdown locker room would meet up, Taker and Kane would take time out to talk with one another and speak of the new girl. "She's driving me nuts!" Kane growled to Taker in a hotel room. "God it's like listening to a love sick fan that devotes their love and uterus to you"

Kane's comments brought a smile to Taker's eyes. "Yeah, I didn't know you got fans like that too" Taker smirked.

Kane laughed. "Nothing on you Deadman, I know you got some crazy ones that would eat the dirt you walked on"

The two of them laughed; when they settled down they became silent. "I got this weird feeling about her… I don't like it one bit" Kane whispered.

Taker nodded in agreement. "The Mrs. isn't all that fussed about her either"

"Neither is mine. Yet we haven't had a problem with the other divas," Kane pondered for a moment. "Come to think of it, the other girls don't even talk to her, it's like they avoid her"

This stuck the Deadman as an odd situation. "Normally the girls have no problem with one another… I wonder what gives?" Taker asked himself.

Kane however let out a loud yawn. "I don't know about you. But I have been so tired as of late. More the normal"

Taker yawned as well. "Same here on that. Let's call it a night, we'll talk tomorrow ok bro?" Taker asked as he playfully punched Kane in the arm. Kane smiled and walked back to his hotel room. He only kicked off his shoes and fell into bed with his street clothing on.

"So tired," he muttered as he felt a cold chill go through his body….

Meanwhile….

Taker remained up for an hour or so, he requested to have his room next to Kane so he could talk with him. Taker was about to go into bed when he heard Kane scream from next door! Instantly he shot out of the covers and going though the connected door into Kane's room. There he saw the most petrified look on his face, Kane was white as a ghost. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Kane had his right hand clasped over his neck. Slowly he took it off…. Showing the Deadman there was blood on his hands. "I didn't do anything… I swear!"

Taker was concerned and looked at Kane's neck; blood was smeared all over the wound, yet he did see where it all came. Two simple round holes were in visible. The blood had cloth and ceased the bleeding. "What is it? Am I going to be ok?" Kane asked with a scared tone in his voice.

Taker fell silent as the holes started to shrink and soon vanish; his blood also disappeared in an instant.

"What in God's name is going on?" Taker muttered as he ran his fingers over Kane's flesh. "It's healed"

This concerned the big red monster. "What the hell is happening to me Taker? I shouldn't have been bleeding!"

Taker didn't want to say it aloud, but Kane looked like a vampire bit him. "I don't know bro, but I promise we will find out"


	3. Chapter 3 Struck again

Chapter 3- Struck again.

Taker had gone back to his hotel room after making sure Kane was ok, he didn't sleep easy that night and his wake up call would get worst. He was about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard someone come into his hotel room. "OH MY GOD TAKER!" screamed Batista.

Taker's eyes shot open. "What!" He demanded.

Dave held onto his chest in worry. "What that some sort of a sick joke Deadman! You scared the crap out of me!"

Taker was about to ask Batista what he was talking about when he saw on his bed sheets. Blood… Taker went to the bathroom and saw it smeared on his neck, just like Kane.

"What the hell" he whispered.

"You ok? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Batista asked.

"I'm cool… really… but damn, how did this happen?" Taker wondered. He wasted no time cleaning his neck; he changed and went back to Dave. "How the hell did you get into my hotel room anyway?" Taker demanded of him.

Batista explained that Kane let him in through the connecting doors. "I needed to ask you something"

Taker looked at him oddly. "Well? What did you want to ask?"

Dave looked rather embarrassed. "Oh…. I think I forgot" Taker rolled his eyes to the Smackdown champ; Batista took his leave as Taker went to Kane's room.

He found Kane staring in the mirror in the bathroom. Running his hands over his neck trying to feel for a wound or anything. Taker cleared his voice, Kane turned around to see him. "Hey Taker… is that blood on your shirt?" Kane asked as he pointed to the collar. Taker didn't realize he had worn white to bed and there were red smears all over it.

"Yeah…. I woke up this morning, Batista freaked out when he saw me in messed sheets. Kane, I think we're dealing with a vampire," Taker said in a serious tone.

Kane didn't laugh or argue with the facts. "I agree. Question is; how do we hunt a vampire? I know nothing about this sort of stuff," Kane asked.

Taker walked out of the bathroom trying to think when he saw on Kane's bed two single blades. They looked strong and very new, a note was found on them. 'To slay the threat to you' it said. The writing looked very old, almost ancient. Kane came from the bathroom to see Taker holding onto the blade.

"What are those?" Kane asked.

"They're weapons…. Where did you get theses?"

Kane looked to the Deadman oddly as he stared at the blade. Kane picked the other off the bed and looked to the handle, there was markings on it. Some looked farmiller. "I don't know… I have never seen these before in my life. But they look like hunting daggers"

Taker nodded as the placed the one in his hand into the pocket. Kane did the same. "We need to hand on to these, I think someone is trying to help us"

Taker was skeptical on that issue. "Kane no one could get into the room but us… or a vampire. Whoever was in here… was a vampire…. Yet why would they try and help us?" he asked.

Kane looked at the daggers, he tried to think things through yet gave up on the idea. "Hell if I know Take, but I say we keep these with us if we can. I mean there is a vampire in this locker room we need to be prepared… I guess"

Taker wasn't at all thrilled with the idea of carry around weapons, but he understood the danger that could lie ahead for him and Kane. He took one of them and placed it into this belt.

"Speak of this to no one… got it?" Taker demanded

Kane nodded. "Oh yeah, they would believe that we're being hunted by a vampire" Kane replied sarcastically.

Taker smirked and only nodded to him. Taker went back to his room and placed the dagger in his suitcase. "I will be stopped at the airport with this" he sighed aloud as he packed his things and zipped up the bag. Taker left the hotel room and decided to carpool with Orton and his father.

"Can you imagine what people would say if we were all in the same car?" Randy asked as his father drove.

"Yeah, can you imagine what McMahon would say?" Taker smirked back.

They arrived at the airport on time. Taker went one way to avoid Randy and his father. It was a strange event when Taker was going through the searching process; the dagger given to him was never detected. Even through the metal detector… nothing. Taker took his seat on the plane and pondered about the current situation he and Kane are in. "You ok?" came a voice. Taker turned to Michael Cole. "Seeing you in deep thought really means something. What's on your mind Deadman?" he asked of him.

Taker only shrugged to Cole. "You won't believe me if I told you." Taker replied calmly.

Cole had an 'oh really' look on his face. "Come on Mark, we can talk"

Taker smirked at the sound of Cole's voice calling him by his real name. "It's nothing really."

Michael only nodded to him; respecting the Deadman's privacy he kept a lid on it. Taker however really did want to tell him what was going on, but knew he would have been laughed at.

Once the plane landed, Taker went to the hotel and tried to call Kane. There was no pick up on his cell phone, perhaps he was still in the air on the plane himself. He began to unpack and pulled out the dagger. "Why didn't this rig the alarm?" he asked himself, Taker could feel something very strange about the weapon. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal either. Something was definitely up, what he wanted to know was how it's all going to go down.


	4. Chapter 4 What wrong with this picture?

Chapter 4- what's wrong with this picture?

Kane arrived a short while ago in Canada; they were starting a Canadian tour. He was rather nervous since he didn't know if the vampire was following him… or perhaps the Deadman. Kane found out that the hotel had a lack of rooms so there would be some sharing involved. Due to Kane's luck, he got Cindy. Yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Anyone seen Cindy?" Kane asked.

No one answered him. "Oh sure, Kane gets the new girl" sighed aloud Snitsky.

"You wanna trade?" Kane asked.

Snitsky looked down at the name he got. "Naw, I like it" he smirked. "I'm with Hunter"

First class service all the way, that's the luck of getting put with Triple H. Snitsky, grinned with the choice. Kane however still wasn't thrilled with his.

It would be later at night when Cindy came to the room, she found Kane there with a no so amusing look on his face. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy you're sharing with a woman" she joked.

"I'm not going to lie to you… I can't stand you! Not a single bit!" Kane snapped to her.

She didn't look hurt. "Oh really. Would it make you feel any better that I traded Snitsky? I was suppose to be with Triple H. But I knew you would appreciate my company more than he would"

Kane sat there stunned; she passed up being with Triple H? "I would rather have Snitsky for a roommate" Kane sighed to himself.

"Pardon?" Cindy asked.

"Oh… nothing… nothing" Kane replied back to her. The night was a strange one at that. For Kane wanted to go out with the guys for a drink. Snitsky said Hunter was buying, Kane wanted to go yet Cindy pulled the 'you aren't going to leave a defenseless woman alone are you?' trick on him. Kane knew it was serious when she brought McMahon's name into the fold.

With a sigh Kane turned down the offer when Sheldon came to get him. "What!" Sheldon stated with great surprise. "Come on Kane! Don't let her stop you!" Sheldon wanted him to go, but Kane stayed much to his disgust.

Cindy smiled a wicked smile to him. "I knew you would see it my way" she grinned.

A sneer came over Kane's face; it was one of the few nights he could hang out with the guys. Since he didn't have to be in character, yet the new girl was ruining everything.

He had an early bed that night. Cindy, strangely enough was nowhere to be seen. "Women" Kane growled to him self as he went to sleep.

It would be the next morning. Kane went down to the lobby for breakfast, seeing most of the guys look out of it and quite pale. "You guys look horrible" Kane said sternly to them.

"I feel so sick," moaned Shawn Michaels.

"How much did you drink?" Kane asked them.

The guys looked to one another. "We had water… then… we woke up here," explained Sheldon.

Kane's eyes widened when he started to notice a mark… all of them… had smears of blood on their shirts. This raised the alarm in Kane's mind; the vampire was following him no doubt.

His eyes scanned over the room seeing who was here and who wasn't. "Where's Hunter?" he asked aloud.

"He took Gene Snitsky to the hospital, the guy was trashed… he passed out and didn't wake up" explained Chavo. "Damn my head"

Kane hated the feeling of this, for it wasn't a good omen he was sensing. How was Hunter able to drive to the hospital? No doubt he was just as sick as everyone else… Unless… no… the thought wasn't right in Kane's mind. "Hunter can't be," he whispered.

"Can't be what?" asked Sheldon.

Kane looked down realizing Shawn, Sheldon and Chavo were listening to him.

"Nothing… never mind" Kane mumbled.

He went out to his car and drove to the hospital, he found Triple H in the lobby looking worried. "Hunter" Kane called aloud. Triple H turned to look at him.

"Oh hey… you missed a hell of a party" He grinned.

Kane wasn't buying it for a moment. "Where's Gene?" he asked.

Hunter pointed down the hall; Kane got a nurse to take him to Gene's room. There was Snitsky lying in bed looking like hell.

"Damn" Kane muttered.

Gene slowly woke up and turned to Kane, he smiled. "I drank so much" he smirked.

"Yeah, thank God for free health care in Canada huh?" Kane asked of him. Snitsky let out a small laugh.

"I'm so tired."

"Yeah, rest up Gene"

Kane was about to leave until Hunter walked into the room. "The doctor said he had too much to drink, he should recover in a day or so"

Kane nodded. "You look out for him Hunter"

Triple H nodded. "But of course" Just as Kane was about to leave he turned back to look at Snitsky, instantly seeing something wrong. He walked out of the hospital and went to the hotel where he called the Undertaker. Kane gave him the full story.

"So he's ok?" Taker asked.

Kane nodded. "He is, yet one thing bothered me," Kane whispered.

"I'm listening"

"If Snitsky just passed out and needed rest… why the hell does he need a blood transfusion?" Kane asked.

There was silence between the two men. "Damn…." Whispered the Undertaker…


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Exposed

Chapter 5- truth exposed.

It would be just over a week later when Snitsky returned to action, he vowed he would never drink again. Kane however was suspicious. He heard everyone say they never drank a beer that night, only water. Kane knew it was Triple H's doing. Kane was about to confront Hunter when he learned McMahon was calling him into his office. Kane went of course and was shocked to see the Undertaker standing there.

"Taker?" Kane asked.

Vince looked to the men and offered them a seat. "Please, sit down" Vince stated. Kane and Taker did. McMahon kept a stern look to them when he spoke. "You two… notice something odd going on?" he asked.

Kane and Taker looked to one another. "Odd as in?" quizzed the Deadman.

"Odd markings on your neck… blood on your sheets when you wake in the morning?"

Kane's mouth dropped. "You knew about it!"

"I'm not saying I do… I'm just saying… do you know about any of that?"

Taker didn't like the way this was going. Nor did Kane. They stood up to leave, yet felt something force them right back down onto their seats. Kane and Taker couldn't move.

"What the hell?" growled Taker.

Vince rose from his seat. He had a TV in his room that showed Taker's family and Kane's family bounded in a room. "Sara"

"No… what the hell do you want from us!" Kane demanded.

Vince looked to them. "Please, it's nothing personal… I just want to get Stephanie back…"

Kane and Taker felt a blindfold come over their eyes as a sharp piercing entered their neck, their strength was taken from them instantly as the blood flowed out of their bodies. Kane and Taker felt a cold liquid forced into their mouths, causing their bodies to ache in pain.

They screamed in agony as their strength grew stronger and a thirst became more powerful. Kane and Taker broke free of their invisible bonds and tore the bind fold off. Vince was saddened with what had happened. Kane's eyes stared down at his hands… he became fascinated.

'Why are my hands so interesting?' he asked himself.

Taker's eyes darted towards the ground; he saw Triple H and Stephanie lay there. They had an undead look to them, yet it quickly vanished.

"What the hell just happened McMahon?" Taker demanded of him.

Vince looked to the both of them and sighed. "It's… a vampire curse they put on Stephanie and Hunter. They said if I didn't give them you… they would kill them!" he cried.

"So we're just PAWNS!" Taker roared. "What the hell do you take us for McMahon! And why the hell do you have my family captured and Kane's!"

Vince looked to Taker. "You had to become what you are now…. If you want them back"

Kane looked to the Undertaker, seeing a pale look on his face. "We're dead, aren't we?" Kane whispered.

"No not really. Look at Hunter and Stephanie…" Vince pointed out. They were coming too and recovering. "You need to slay the leader of the vampire, the one who started the curse" Vince explained.

"And who is that?" Kane demanded.

"Cindy… she's the one"

"I knew it," growled Taker.

Kane felt sick to his stomach as it moaned. "I'm so hungry"

Vince didn't like where it was going. "You need blood? Now?" he asked.

Kane let a low growl leave his mouth, an animalistic notice. Taker too felt the hunger in him grow.

"I need to" Kane moaned as he tried to resist the urge pulsing through his body. He began to understand what Hunter was doing. When he was a vampire he took a little bit from every wrestler so none would be seriously harmed in his feeding habits. He probably went over board with Snitsky.

"Kane… Taker… you can go out to feed if you want. I tried to order blood packs but I couldn't get any…"

Taker raised his hand. "It's ok… We'll take our hunger out on Cindy" Taker growled. He turned to Kane. "You ready?" he asked.

Kane nodded. "Let's go"

The two men were about to leave, yet Taker felt someone grasp onto his foot. He looked down, seeing Triple H holding onto his ankle. "No… I'm going with you" he said.

Taker pulled out of Hunter's grasp.

"You can't come… besides, you've done enough harm" Taker hissed back at him.

Hunter slowly got to his feet. "You… don't understand… Cindy… she was going to go after you first… she was going to kill your family… but I made a deal with her… Taker please!" he begged.

Kane looked to the Undertaker. "Mark… listen to what he's saying, you and I both hear the truth in his words. He's not lying to us"

Taker looked down at Triple H. He pulled Hunter fully to his feet. "You can come, yet get in our way… I will not be responsible for what happens to you"

Hunter nodded. "I must repay my debt to you Deadman, you too Kane. I'm sorry"

They could smell the salty tears from Hunter's eyes; he meant ever word of what he spoke. Kane looked to Taker.

"We got a curse to break…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Catch End

Chapter 6- The catch

Hunter told Kane and Taker the whole story as they were searching for Cindy. "She came to me… looking for you two, asking about your family. I said you were both very happy with them; she locked me in a room. Asking me of ways to take you away from them. I said you wouldn't part with them, no matter what. She said of one way. 'Till death do they part' were her words. She was going to leave and kill them. I begged her not too. That was when I offered her me…" Hunter stopped to catch his breath; he was still weak from the transformation.

"How did Stephanie get caught up in this?" Kane asked of him.

"She learned of what happened, and asked Cindy to make her like I am. She didn't want to have me do this alone, I'm so sorry"

"Shut the hell up about it Hunter. You're sorry, we heard you the first time. Now let's go kill that woman that tried to ruin our lives!" hissed Taker.

Hunter wanted to say one more thing to them, yet when their eyes locked on Cindy. All hell broke loose. Taker had Hunter lean against the wall and howl towards the woman vampire. His fangs ached for her flesh as he ran full speed. He knocked her off her feet, forcing her to the ground.

Cindy smiled. "Oh my, finally you take notice in me!" she grinned.

"Shut the hell up!" snapped Taker. "Change us back NOW!"

His words didn't scare her. "No, I like you the way you are!" Cindy swiftly threw the Undertaker off of her and kicked off the ground. She was on her feet once more. "Pity, I thought you would have slayed him by now… You see Hunter was to take the blame for the kidnapping of your family… Why did you kill him? Those blades are going to go to waste now!" she demanded of Taker.

"Because, I know better than to distrust a friend!" Taker hissed back.

Stealing a page from Chris Masters. Kane grabbed Cindy from behind and put her in the Master lock. She couldn't move out of it! Taker reached into his belt and pulled the dagger out.

"You will never harm our families again!" hissed the Deadman.

He stabbed Cindy right in the heart, her blood oozed from her yet she only smiled to them.

"Good job… pity you didn't know the consequences…" She turned to ashes in Kane's grasp. The smell of her crimson liquid filled Kane and Taker's noses, they longed for a taste. Hunter stood against the wall, stunned to say the least.

He came over to the ashes of Cindy. "My God" he whispered. Taker's ears perked, he could hear his wife calling him.

"Wait a minute… why are we still like this!" Kane demanded. Neither of them had changed one bit, they were still vampires. But they did have color back in their skin.

Hunter looked to them in shock. "Damn… she didn't…" he muttered.

"Didn't what!" roared Taker.

Hunter gulped his pride. "She told me… that if anything happened to her… her powers would be given to you… if you were vampires… Taker… Kane… she was the only one who knew how to change you back!"

There was a pause between the men, Taker and Kane turned to one another. For they were both stuck as it were.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kane demanded.

"I tried to! Taker bolted before I could and you joined him. Oh God…" Hunter cried.

Taker looked to Triple H. "Get our family out of the basement, they are in the third door to the right. Kane. Come on"

Kane was stunned to Taker's sudden calmness. "Where are we going?"

Taker didn't speak a word to him. He just kept walking. A strong pit formed in Kane's stomach, he knew what Taker was going to do. With a heavy heart, Kane followed him to the rooftop. Taker stood there, looking over the city.

"We can't let them know what happened to us," he whispered to Kane.

"Mark… Are you thinking what I am?" Kane asked.

There was a small nod coming from Taker. "We wait for the sunrise, Glen…"

"I'm with you"

They stood there keeping their eyes out over the city; neither of them moved from their spot when both sensed the sun was about to rise in a few hours. Taker locked the door to the rooftop; he could hear his wife calling for him, as was Kane's. Both wives begging of them to let them up, to speak and hold them.

Neither man was willing to risk it; they still hungered and knew at a moment's notice their teeth would be in the flesh of the ones they loved. The sun grew closer when the door was starting to give way. Sara called on the larger wrestlers to break down the door. It would be the foot of the Big Show that made it give way.

"MARK!" Sara cried.

"GLEN! PLEASE!" cried Kane's wife.

Both men announced their love for their wives as the suns raise rose over the city.

Taker and Kane welcomed the rays with open arms, knowing very well what was about to happen to them…..

To Be Continued


End file.
